five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Freddys The Reminicent
Five Nights At Freddys The Reminicent is an upcoming 2015 mobile game. It takes place 2 months after FNAF 4 Like in FNAF 4 it is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game in which the player this time must team up with Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Springtrap to protect the ''new ''place from the animatronics There are 7 returning animatronics including 5 hallucinations, which totals to 12 animatronics to fend off. It will be released on Steam, IOS and Android on December 31, 2015. Plot Imagine that the animatronics that you fended off the first and third time, were your friends? Well stop imagining because its happening. Mike Schmit, a former security guard stumbles into an abandoned Freddy Fazbears Pizza to find a secret Notice of Termination letter and traces it to a new attraction: Springtraps Springy Diner, runned by yours truly, Springtrap. There Mike almost runs out the diner but is confronted by Freddy telling them that they started a new leaf. At night, Mike goes back to the diner only to find Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Springtrap hiding in the new office, informing Mike that Toy Freddy found a loophole into the diner. Mike teams up with the them to fend of Toy Freddy and his friends. Gameplay The player sits in the new security office and monitors the Animatronic movements. At a point of time when the power runs out, there is a recharge function and the player then controls Freddy Fazbear to use the back up system that starts off at 50 percent until the system repairs, however at any point in time, Toy Freddy can jumpscare Mike as there is no power for him, so Freddy is also needed to block the vents to avoid Toy Freddy. As the nights progress, different actions are needed. For example, in Night 2, Chica will be needed to fight Toy Chica in order to shut her off or there may be times when an animatronic breaks through an air vent and Mike must hide. At the end of each night, there is a boss fight. Characters Protagonists *Freddy Fazbear *Mike Schmitt *Chica *Foxy *Bonnie *Phone Guy *Springtrap *Plushtrap(Affer Night 3 is beaten) Antagonists *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica *Toy Bonnie *Toy Foxy *Plushtrap(Until Night 3) *Golden Freddy *Withered Bonnie *Shadow Freddy *Shadow Chica *Balloon Girl *Exoskeleton *Phantom Foxy Trailer Transcript Springtrap Thirty years have passed since we have tried to kill...well...several sucurity guards. But know.. Freddy We're running a frickin diner! Yeah, crazy right? Chica But just like the other last 4 location even though one was a childs bedroom, there's other troubles Yeah, remember Toy Freddy, yeah everyone loves him right? Heheheheh......NO! Try meeting the other 11 animatronics he has on his team and then come talk to us *static comes and Mike cuts in* [Mike Bonnie, I, or we as in the security guards thought you guys were lovable Bonnie Oh...yeah Foxy Anyway, if you guys are ready for another thrill, its comin your way and Phone Guy WHAT THE F*CK HAVE THEY DONE!? Voice, assumption Toy Freddy !!!YDAER EB .YUG ENOHP DIPUTS TAHT FFO GNIHSINIF SI PETS LANIF EHT DNA, YTIRUCES DNA SCINORTAMINA UOY FO LLA ROF GNIMOC M'I .SE***B EREH LLITS MI *FNAF 2 Jumpscare Scream comes and the screen statics and disappears* Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Hey, welcome back to your first night! Get it, no? Ok. Well, you probably remember these animatronics from previous locations and you probably remember me from the first location. Anyway i was able to locate Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. Luckily, they are the only animatronics that are active, so you have nothing to worry about. I have some business to attend to so i'll talk to you tomorrow. = Night 2 Hey. Good, your still there, thank god. Hey let me talk to Freddy for a second Freddy: Yello? Phone: Hey, how are you guys holding up? Freddy: We're alright, little difficult but its going well Bonnie: No food, i need FOOD! Chica: Shoulda ate before you got here Phone Guy: Mike, you good? Mike: .... *sighs* Aside from hiding from a highly dangerous toy bear and all of his possible friends that could kill us, pretty good Phone: I don't think i've ever heard you talk before Freddy: None of us had Mike: Yeah, Scott wanted me to be a quiet guy Phone Guy: Well that's good to hear. I'll contact you guys tomorrow. Category:Games